The Next Generation
by ericaj318
Summary: Another X-Men is still around and she finds Logan to help in any way she can. A positive spin on the film and something I needed to write after seeing it. LoganxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

" _Do you think your condition is going to get better?" Irina said as she looked Logan in the eyes, his own bloodshot as he'd been drinking again. "Alcohol isn't going to heal you. You need to see a doctor."_

 _Logan looked up at her, his eyes filled with venom, "Worry about yourself, Irina. I am just fine."_

" _Why can't you accept any help?" she replied, her heart hurting as she looked at him, "You know I love you and I want us to have a life together and I know you have very well founded reservations against that but at least take care of yourself. You are worth it."_

 _Logan shook his head, "I won't be your problem in a few days. I'm taking the Professor away. Now, are you and I going to have a proper goodbye?"_

 _Irina shook her head as she felt him slip his arms around her waist, "Logan, I don't understand why I have to stay here while you go. I can help you two."_

 _Logan ignored her and placed his lips against hers, giving into his feelings for her for the last time._

* * *

Irina hadn't stayed in once place for very long as she searched the US for any signs of Logan. She'd gotten lucky as she'd heard of a large event near the border so she began driving on route 83 on the search for any other sign of their existence.

As she drove through Oklahoma, she was lost in memories of her short but wonderful time with Logan. It broke her heart that he didn't care enough for himself to get better or to even try. As she sat, lost in thought, she ran into a truck just ahead of her that was spiraling across the highway. Her head slammed on the steering wheel as she lost consciousness.

"Logan, you must go check on the driver of that vehicle," Charles Xavier stated as he looked out and saw all the damage, including horses running amok on the highway.

"None of these things are our problem and we need to get moving. Someone will come along," Logan replied as he looked down to see the young girl looking out the window at the horses, fascinated.

"Someone has come along," Charles replied, "I will calm the horses and you can go see if that person is ok."

Logan huffed as she threw open his door and got out of the truck to check on the driver of the small car that had hit them in their spin out. "Are you ok?" he asked loudly as he got closer to the driver's side window.

He didn't hear a response so he moved closer to see a woman face down against the steering wheel, knocked out. He opened the door before reaching down and lightly tapping on her shoulder, "Miss, you need to wake up," he said, his tone filled with annoyance.

Irina felt someone tapping on her shoulder as she began to open her eyes again. The voice speaking to her sounded familiar as she tried to raise her head to look at who it belonged too.

She took a deep breath and pulled her head up, it always amazed her that her blood could heal anyone but herself. She turned her head and saw Logan standing above her, "Logan, is it really you?" she asked, her voice weak as she assumed she must be hallucinating.

Logan looked at her, his own face filled with surprise as he took in the sight before him, "Irina? What on Earth are you doing here?" he asked, his voice filled with surprise.

Irina took a deep breath as she sat back into the driver's seat, relaxing her sore muscles, "I have been looking for you since the day you left," she admitted, "What have you gotten yourself into?" she asked, knowing she was following a trail of destruction that he had been leaving behind.

Logan sighed as he reached into the car to help her out. Irina lost her balance as soon as she was on her feet causing her to fall into his ready arms, "It's a long story but I guess you're coming with us," he groaned as he lifted her into his arms and put her in the backseat of the truck with Charles.

"Irina?" Charles said with a bright smile, "It's so good to see you."

Irina nodded with a smile, "Hello Professor, I have missed you. Who's the young girl?" she asked, looking her way.

"That's Logan's daughter," Charles replied while Logan was out of the truck helping the family with their horses.

"His daughter?" Irina replied, letting the news sink in, "I guess I know now why he wouldn't let me come with you two. He never wanted anything real with me," she finished sending out so much sadness from her mind that Charles felt a deep pain in his own heart.

"It's not like that," he tried to explain but stopped as Logan got back into the truck.

"Thanks to your kindness, these people want us to come to their home for dinner," Logan announced, "And they won't take no for an answer."

"That sounds wonderful," Charles said as he shook off the sadness that he was getting from Irina.

"Based on what's following you, I would suggest that you continue moving," Irina commented.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Logan asked, turning to look at her.

"I don't know how long I'll be sticking around," she replied looking away from him and out the window.

"What?" Logan replied, annoyed, "You spent a year looking for me and now that you've found me, you just want to leave?"

Irina smirked, "I just finally know why I couldn't come and I see that there is no place for me here with you, that's all."

"Out of the truck!" Logan yelled as he flung open his own door and walked toward the trees waiting on Irina to meet him there.

Irina sighed as she took a deep breath and got out of the truck, finally feeling strong again, and walked over to the trees where Logan was waiting on her, "Yes?" she said, her tone short.

"What the Hell is going on with you?" he asked, "I really have no time for this right now but somehow as you have always been able to do, I'm making time." As he stopped speaking, he burst into a coughing fit that nearly had him doubled over.

"You're still sick?" she asked, "Why haven't you gotten that check out? Charles told me that girl is your daughter so if you have a family wherever you ran to then I know I'm not welcome there," she explained, being more open because of her sudden worry for him as she already noticed the limp.

"She's not my daughter in the way that you're thinking," Logan replied once he'd caught his breath, "And I can't go see a doctor because they don't know how to treat people like us and because it is probably what is inside of me that makes me who I am that's killing me. Laura, the girl in the truck, is a genetically engineered soldier and my DNA was used," he explained looking down at her, his face filled with emotions she couldn't read.

"So that's why those people are after you?" Irina asked reaching up and placing her hand gently onto his cheek.

Logan nodded, suppressing a cough as he looked into her blue eyes which he hadn't done in over a year, and realizing how much he'd missed her, "A woman found me and asked me to take her and Laura to North Dakota but she was killed already. She left a video and what it means for Laura is that they want to kill her and end their first project because they've moved onto something else."

"If we go to that family's house," Irina began, "They could be killed. We have to just keep moving."

"Charles wants to go and I can't talk him out of anything," Logan replied, "But if you're there too, it'll be a big help if we get attacked. I'm sorry I left before and I can't promise much better but if we get through this alive, I can try," Logan stated as he leaned down and placed his lips against hers as he had done a year ago but this time in hopes that it wouldn't end in goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

The group arrived at the house where the family showed them where they could clean up while they waited on dinner. Logan walked into the bathroom to clean his wounds and Irina followed him in, knowing Charles could keep everyone else busy with his chatter.

As she entered the room, she saw him with his shirt off and his chest covered in wounds, "You're not healing quick enough to keep up with this mission," she whispered as she placed her hands on his chest, gently.

"I'm dying," he admitted as he pulled her to him placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Irina pulled back and looked up at him, "My blood could heal you completely. If we do a transfusion you'll be completely yourself again."

"How much blood would that take from you?" he asked, "You don't heal quickly."

"I would be ok," she replied, actually unsure of her own fate in that scenario, "No one is after me so I could heal over a course of time and be ok. But you can be healed," she said again, afraid of what another battle might do to him.

"Sh," he whispered as he lifted her into his arms and placed her on the countertop of the bathroom, her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he let his lips glide onto hers, his tongue teased its way into mouth.

Irina pulled back, breathless, "This isn't going to make me forget what I was talking about forever," she stated soft but firm as she reached her hands up behind his neck and pulled his face close again. Logan closed the gap, devouring her lips with his own again as she worked one of her hands down to the waistband of his jeans.

When dinner was ready, the group sat exchanging light conversation so as to not give too much away about themselves. Once dinner ended, the family invited them to stay for the night.

"That sounds wonderful," Charles answered immediately causing Irina to look at Logan to intervene.

"That's not necessary," Logan corrected Charles, "We'll find a motel down the way. This wonderful meal was plenty."

"Nonsense," the wife replied, "The nearest motel is three hours away and it's not a nice one at all. We have two guest rooms so we can make it work. Please, let us do this for you."

Logan sighed as he agreed, "Let me get my father settled in then," he stated, his face looked as annoyed as it had earlier that day.

The wife turned the water on and it didn't work, "Oh there must be a leak again."

"I'll get it in the morning," the husband replied.

"We have a sink full of dirty dishes and guests," she corrected him, "This can't really wait."

The husband sighed as he nodded, "You're right, honey. I could be up there for awhile so don't wait up, ok?" he said as he leaned toward her to kiss her on the cheek, their son already gone upstairs.

"I can go help you if you want?" Logan offered, uncharacteristically causing Irina to smile to herself.

"I can help too if you guys need an extra pair of hands," Irina added as everyone else had already gone to bed and she was not tired at all.

Logan shook his head, "No, you stay here in case Dad needs anything. We'll be back soon," he said as he walked over and grasped her face within his strong hands before leaning down and gently kissing her lips shocking Irina and sending chills through her body.

"Be back quick," she said as he released her only to see her smiling brightly up at him, her smile reaching all the way up to her eyes. There was many times in the last year that he'd thought he wouldn't see that smile ever again and he certainly didn't believe he deserved to.

Once the men left, the wife excused herself to her bedroom leaving Irina alone downstairs. She'd been on the road for the better part of the last year so she decided to pour herself an extra glass of wine and sit down to enjoy some TV. As she sat, enjoying the complete brainlessness of reality television, she heard the door open. She got up quickly and walked over to see who was there, "Logan?" she asked, hoping he'd already returned from his journey.

What she saw was a man who looked like Logan but not the one she'd fallen in love with but a version of him from many years before she'd ever met him. He looked as if he was going to head up the stairs until she spoke to him, "Who are you?" she asked causing him to look her way.

She noticed his eyes had nothing behind them and she realized quickly that this was the next step in the phase of Laura's creators. They were building super soldiers much like the character Adam from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

He didn't answer as he released his claws and began walking her way. Irina took a deep breath as she readied herself for battle but if she could keep him busy, maybe Logan could get back and get the others out of there.

The 'man' charged her and she quickly deflected his attack before jumping high above him and coming down with her legs wrapped around his neck, writhing backwards to pull him to the ground. The commotion they were making brought everyone else back downstairs giving Irina the chance to yell, "Run!" before he was back on his feet, making a fist to grab her by the neck.

The wife grabbed her son and Laura and raced out the door hopefully in the direction Logan and the husband had gone.

Irina dodged his next attack and swung around quickly giving her the ability to grab him by the shoulders and thrust him through the family's glass doors and take the fight outside.

As she struggled with the Logan lookalike and did everything in her power to keep his claws from touching her, headlights began to fill the area and she saw army men storming the house where the Professor was all alone but she couldn't let this thing loose to save him as she continued to fight.

The Logan lookalike finally was able to strike her chest with his claws, only a quick run across her skin but it still drew blood causing her to falter and hit the ground. She struggled to catch her breath and brace herself as her assailant was about to strike again. She closed her eyes briefly to catch her breath and bolt once he felt close enough but the strike never came. Irina opened her eyes to see Logan had arrived and he was fighting his mirror self head on.

She yelled for him to be careful as she raced back into the house to see if the Professor was there and much to her dismay, they had taken him. Logan was going to kill her once he found out and if they survived this attack. But as she was racing back down the stairs, she saw a large explosion through the window causing her to speed up.

She raced out the front door and saw everything was torn to hell but everyone was ok.

"Take your family and get as far away as possible," Logan, who was barely standing up from all of his injuries, was telling the family as they gave Laura to him.

"This is our home," the wife said, visibly upset.

"Not anymore," Logan replied, "When these people come back, they will kill you so you need to get as far away as possible," he finished as they loaded into their truck and then Logan turned to Irina and Laura, "Where's Charles?"

Irina bit her lower lip before answering, "Logan, I was fighting your lookalike to give the others a chance to get away and I think the soldiers took him while I was distracted," she admitted causing Laura to scream out in pain at his loss.

"You were supposed to protect him," Logan accused her, his tone full of spite and filled with venom.

Irina felt tears well up in her eyes, a mixture from the pain on her chest and the disappointment in herself, "I tried my best to protect as many people as I could. They will continue to chase us and we can get him back. I'm so sorry."

"Get in the truck," Logan ordered as Irina and Laura did as he said and he began a silent drive to 'Eden', though he knew it didn't exist.

He looked at Irina through his rearview mirror and felt his heart drop when he finally saw the sadness on her face mixed with an intense gaze of failure and he finally noticed the scratch across her chest. "Irina, are you ok?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant though now, her safety had become one of his main focuses.

She didn't look up, afraid for him to see her red puffy eyes, and replied softly, "I'll be fine."

Logan knew that what she said was all she'd give up for the moment so they continued to drive in silence, all three hoping that Charles would not be killed.


	3. Chapter 3

As they continued to drive up Route 83 into Arkansas, Logan began drifting off to sleep every so often causing Laura to continuously take the wheel.

Irina sighed as she saw how bad of condition he was in now, "Let me drive," she said, feeling more like herself as the hours had passed away, though her worry for Charles was still strong.

Logan shook his head as he continued on. After a few more nod offs, Laura grasped the wheel and pulled them to the side of the road, "Rest," she ordered, speaking for the first time.

"You can talk?" Logan asked, his face filled with surprise.

"Yes," she replied, "I just didn't need to when Charles was here. Rest and then we can continue our journey."

Logan was about to protest but his eyelids were too heavy as he fell into a deep sleep. Once she was sure he was out, Laura switched sides and took the wheel.

"Laura?" Irina asked, to get the girl's attention.

"Si?" she replied, looking at the stranger through the rearview mirror.

"I know we need to keep moving but if you can get us to a doctor," Irina explained, "I can heal him and he won't be sick anymore. Can we spare a few hours? He'll be much more useful as himself then like this," she finished, unable to even look down at his broken form.

Irina reached down to stroke his hair as he slept and Laura agreed, heading in the direction of the nearest town.

"Laura, did you meet your mother?" Irina asked, both curious and trying to pass the time, hoping Logan wouldn't wake up until she'd done what was necessary.

Laura shook her head, "No, after we were born they took us and we never saw them or knew what happened to them. Are you his wife?" she asked, looking down at Logan.

Irina couldn't suppress a laugh as she thought over the question, glad for the change of subject after her poor question, "No, not at all. He and I have had a strange relationship and I believe we both love each other but that hasn't been enough to keep us together," she explained as they drifted back into silence until Laura pulled up to a Doctor's office where they carried Logan in.

"We need help," Irina said as they walked into the office.

The nurse at the desk was instantly alarmed as she saw the woman and the girl carrying a nearly dead man into their clinic. "This isn't an Emergency Room," the nurse said, "I doubt we can do what is necessary."

"I promise you can if you just get me a doctor, a bed and a chair," Irina corrected her as the nurse left the room to grab the doctor.

An older man came back out and saw the scene and ushered them to a room in the back, "I'm Dr. Sawyer, what do you propose I do for this man?" he asked, unsure of any course of action he could even imagine taking.

"You just need to give him my blood in a transfusion," Irina stated, "He is Wolverine and I'm a mutant too but my blood can heal any mutant other than myself to their full health. You need to take as much from me as it takes for him to begin healing himself as he once could. Once his wounds begin to close, even if I've passed out before then, you keep my blood going. Do you understand?" she asked as she pulled off her jacket and sat down so he could get a vein.

"I will do my very best," the Doctor replied, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she replied, "The world and this little girl need him so please take as much as you need."

The Doctor nodded as he stuck a needle into her vein before hooking up a tube and then setting that tube up to feed the blood into Logan's veins.

Irina sat back and watched as her blood started it's work, returning his color back to it's old pigmentation first. As she watched him heal and began to smile because he would never had let her do this, she felt herself fade away from the blood loss. The last thing she saw before the world faded to black was one of his wounds beginning to heal itself.

Irina woke with a start as she inhaled a sharp smell below her nostrils and she opened her eyes to see the Doctor waking her up, "How are you feeling, dear?" he asked, looking worried.

Irina blinked as she gathered her bearings and looked over at Logan, "How is he?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the whole event.

"He will survive. And as you predicted, whatever ailed him before has healed but you lost 3 pints of blood so you are going to need to take it very easy for the next two weeks while your body replenishes itself. I patched up your wound while you were out as well," he replied.

"When will he wake up?" she asked, completely unconcerned with herself.

The Doctor looked at her, knowing now why she was willing to go so far to ensure his life, "He should be up soon. He was very sleep deprived when you brought him in because of the poison coursing through his body but now he is in a peaceful sleep so he is catching up. Drink some coke and you'll begin to start feeling like yourself again."

She nodded as her full attention was focused on Logan until she saw his eyes open. He began to panic as he woke, hooked up to an IV and monitors.

"Logan!" Irina yelled, "Calm down, you're ok!"

Logan stopped at the sound of her voice and looked at her, what he saw did not bring a smile to his face. She was pale and weak looking and he felt … amazing… as if he had gone back 30 years during that sleep. "What did you do?" he asked, realizing what had happened while he was passed out.

Irina smiled as she felt slightly dizzy, "You're cured," she smiled as she pulled the coke to her lips to take a sip, "We can continue to Eden whenever you're ready but you are completely yourself again," she stated.

"And you look like hell," he commented causing her to laugh softly.

"Thanks," she replied, "That's what all girlfriend's want to hear," she replied as she noticed the word that had escaped her lips, "I mean…"

"Stop," he said, standing and walking over to her, "I meant that you did what I didn't want you to do and now you won't be able to defend yourself if those people catch up with us."

"But you are you again and that is all that matters," she smiled once more, this time more loopy in appearance as she drifted into a fog.

Logan rolled his eyes as he lifted her into his arms and walked out to the waiting room where Laura was, "Let's finish this," he said to her as they got back in the car and finished the journey to Eden.

When they arrived, the had to climb a large mountain and Logan hoisted the still fuzzy Irina onto his back as he and Laura scaled the wall. They reached the top and the other children who'd made it rushed to their aid, taking Irina inside to give her some medicine to regain some of her strength.

Irina woke to see she was in a cabin like structure, alone. She shook her head, no idea what had happened since they'd left the hospital, and slowly sat up on the bed. She felt dizzy but not like before just in an acclimating way. She gradually stood from the bed and made her way outside, holding on to different structures for balance. She walked outside into the blinding sun and she saw Logan and the children eating lunch and discussing what would happen next.

Logan looked up and saw Irina on her feet and he jumped up to be at her side, helping her down to the others. "How are you feeling?" he asked, she noticed his cleanly shaven face and reached up to run her hands down his smooth features, a smile crossing her lips.

"I'm better. What's the plan?" she asked, back in action mode, "They'll find us here and with any luck, they still have Charles alive.

"The kids have asylum arranged across the border but it's an eight mile trek through the woods to get there. They leave in the morning before dawn," he replied as he sat down, pulling her to his side as he did.

"They?" Irina asked, "What about us?" Irina noted a look of frustration cross Laura's features at her question.

Logan shook his head, "We got Laura here and that is the end of this journey. You and I have to get Charles and get back to our lives."

"If this place offers true asylum for our kind, shouldn't we go to? Charles would have the care he needs and you would be able to take a break. We don't have a life to go back to. We were both on the move," she replied, "Plus, if we are all together, we can use our powers to defeat them once and for all as we get these kids to freedom."

"Baby," he corrected her, "You can't fight at all. You have to take it easy until your body replenished its resources so you'll be out there, vulnerable."

"I will be ok," she looked at the group of children, "What kind of control do you guys have on your powers?" she asked.

The children took turns to explain what they could do and how well they could do it. After Irina looked at Logan, "See, we can make the journey and if they catch up with us then we can make an organized attack against them. Once we get them to safety, if you want to come back I will come with you but we should see this through."

"Dammit," he replied, "You always get your way so we'll leave first thing in the morning, before dawn. I just hope they have Charles and he hasn't been killed," Logan's voice grew softer as he spoke.

"They know how much he means to you so if anything, they'll use him as a bargaining chip for the kids," Irina replied as the group stood and said their goodnights so they could get a good night's rest before the next day's hike.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the sun broke through the night sky, the group woke and began the journey back down the mountain and into the woods. As they made their trek, relatively quietly, Logan looked up to the sky at a sound which belonged to a group of small drones flying through the sky.

"Everyone, get moving," he ordered as he looked back to the group.

The kids began speed walking through the woods at his order and Irina looked up at him as they moved forward, "Have they found us?" she asked.

Logan nodded and it wasn't long before they could hear the sound of vehicles almost at their location.

"Do we stand strong or make a mad sprint?" Irina asked as she looked back.

Logan shook his head, "Continue quietly as long as we can."

Irina nodded as they continued walking through the deep woods, the border becoming closer and closer. As a few kids began to cross into the Canadian country, the soldiers were upon them.

"Ok, kids," Logan ordered as he turned to face the enemy, his claws out, "Show them what you're made of." He looked at Irina, "Do the minimum," he mouthed to her which she replied to by throwing a wink his way.

Logan rolled his eyes as the soldiers were upon them. The kids attacked with everything they had and eventually all that was left was the good doctor, their Logan lookalike and the man who had approached Logan to begin with.

"What's your play?" Logan asked, the doctor walking his way, "You're outnumbered."

"You are one of the finest creations my Father ever touched," he replied, not answering the question, "Too bad you had to kill him before he could go on to do even better things. But don't worry, you killed my mentor so we took care of you Earth shattering little Professor."

"You're bluffing," Logan replied, his face looking dangerous as he looked at the man.

The doctor shook his head, "We looked into ways to restore his brain back to what it once was but we couldn't so we did the kindest thing we could and put him out of his misery. I am sorry to see such a great and talented mind go to waste though. Oh well, how about you just give me the children and I won't unleash my work of art?"

"I'm sorry," Irina mouthed to Logan, knowing Charles was dead because she wasn't able to protect him, "Go," she added.

Logan looked at her with a question in his eyes. "You're close enough to get them all across. I can handle these guys," she mouthed additionally, letting him know her plan.

Logan shook his head, "Absolutely not."

"Go, be with your daughter and help these kids as Charles would have wanted you to do. Please don't make this any harder," she added as she stepped forward, giving him the eye that he would know when they needed to move.

"Hey Doc," she said, "Did you know I could have saved him with my blood?" Irina asked as she took the attention to herself.

The doctor was intrigued, "What do you mean, my dear?" he asked, his attention fully on her while Logan and the kids began to slowly back up toward the border while Irina kept him busy.

Irina nodded, "Yep, I have super strength which is what originally got me put into the school but it turns out that my blood has healing powers to anything that can ail a mutant. I could save any one of them and ensure their continuation. We just found out too late. Also, it doesn't work for me, sadly."

"That is fascinating," the Doctor replied, "So, if we kept you around, you could fix our soldiers and make them well again with just a simple transfusion? I find this a very exciting piece of news. Unfortunately, I need to children more so if you're not going to give them to me, then you'll need to face my son."

"That is just fine," Irina replied as she saw the one man left standing letting him out, "He and I are old friends," she finished as she looked back to see everyone had reached safety including Logan.

It was her time to finish this once and for all. Logan had devoted most of his good years to helping people and she wanted to do her part for the future X-Men. She lunged forward and pulled a knife out of her back pocket stabbing the Doctor first before making her way to the one man left standing.

"Hey kid," she said as he turned to face him, "Wanna handle this like men instead of letting your pet do it?"

"You're a woman so that makes it kind of hard to handle it like men," he replied but her distraction had worked as she spun with her knife in hand, slicing off the arm that had enhancements.

He screamed out in pain as he sunk to the ground causing Irina to stab him in the chest before kicking him to the ground while pulling the knife back out. She looked back up and saw that she had been too late to stop the monster from being unleashed as enough of his cage had been loosened for him to be pushing his way out.

She took deep breath and grabbed the gun off of her victim's holster and ran for it. She raced like she'd never done before for the border feeling the Logan lookalike hot on her heels. As she got within earshot of Logan, she screamed, "Your bullet!"

Logan heard her and looked in his pocket where he always had it to find it wasn't there. He looked at Laura who was smiling as she was loading that bullet into a gun. He watched as she cocked her head to the side before looking closely and lining up her aim. He watched his daughter pull the trigger and looked back out to see Irina dive for the ground at the sound of a gun and then the bullet go straight into the lookalike's head causing him to drop in his tracks, dead.

Irina breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed off the ground and walked across the border to rejoin the group, "Thank you," she said to Laura as soon as she was close enough.

Laura smiled as she looked at her Father and a woman she hoped would become her Mother, "No problem. Charles told me that he needs you," Laura stated as she wandered away to her friends to meet with the person who'd been waiting for them.

Irina was laughing as she looked up to see Logan's face looked dark and lost in sadness and her laugh stopped, "Logan, I'm so sorry I didn't try harder to keep him safe," she apologized again.

Logan shook his head, "That's not he wanted to go but I know he no longer belonged here and I was keeping him around selfishly and I know I was hard on you when they took him but it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could and you kept Laura and that family safe which is what Charles would have wanted," he mused looking into the sky.

Irina wrapped her arms around his waist, relieved that for the first time since she'd met him, it hadn't cause him any pain, "He's in a better place," she stated, looking to the sky with Logan before looking back at him, "So, are you going back or are we going to try things out here?" she asked, hoping he'd come up with a plan because she was in dire need of a long nap.

Logan looked down at her and then over at Laura before his eyes gazed back to Irina, "We can stay here and see how it goes. There's nothing left over there and I have you and Laura now. And, these kids are going to need teachers so I guess it's our turn," he said as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I guess we're going to need a school," she commented as they turned, wrapped in each other's arms to join the group and whatever lay ahead for the X-Men.

Then End


End file.
